


The Stakeout We Didn’t See

by lacepriest



Series: 31 DAYS OF FANON SWAN QUEEN 2015 [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6435430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacepriest/pseuds/lacepriest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>31 DAYS OF FANON SWAN QUEEN 2015<br/>March 1: Who makes the first move? How does it go?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stakeout We Didn’t See

**Author's Note:**

> With the exception of March 30th (chose not write for the prompt), all other days have been completed.

The evening was quiet, the daily noises of daylight living giving way to the soft stirs of darkness. Two women are sitting in a yellow bug outside the mayor’s office.

“I can’t believe we are just going to sit here and do nothing.”

The blonde woman glanced over to her right. “Regina, there are a dozen things I’d rather be doing right now but this has to be done. You of all people should realize how important this is.”

“Emma, can we do this a bit later?. I think it’s still too early. The night has barely begun”

“Okaaay.” The blonde drew the word out, confused about the delay. Emma looked towards the office one more time before facing Regina again.

“Want me to take you home, then?” Her confusion grew when she saw the brunette look all around.

“No.”

Confusion evolved into panic when she felt Regina’s hand hook around her neck and pull.

The softest lips grazed hers delicately. Her nerve endings instantly exploded as she felt the kiss deepen. Emma leaned in further, wanting more of the best tasting kiss of her life.

When Regina pulled back, Emma saw her eyes dancing with mischief. “I’m afraid to ask what that was. Though I have to admit, I’m more afraid that it’ll never happen again.“

“Well, Miss Swan. If you want to find out, I suggest you take me home. We can come back in two hours.”

Emma knew Regina was right. It was too early for anyone to make a move. She had used the opportunity to spend more time with the woman. The blonde, afraid that what ever cupid had possessed Regina would leave, quickly started the bug. If that first kiss had rocked her world the way it did, she could only imagine how the rest would go.

FIN


End file.
